My Little Pony: The Time of Your Life
by StarlightThePegasus
Summary: The Mane Six time travel into the future, where they get a glimpse of the life that would come. (Contains some Raripants, Flashlight, Applespike, Cheesepie, Fluttercord, and Soarindash shippings)


My Little Pony Fanfiction

Written by StarlightThePegasus

"The Time of Your Life"

It was a cool, crisp morning in Ponyville, and Princess Twilight's friends, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash were called to her castle.

"I wonder why Twilight asked us to come to her castle on a day when I could be flying around in the bright blue sky," Asked Rainbow Dash in wonder.

"You can fly any day, RD, but it sounds like Twilight needs to show us something, and it won't take long," Applejack replied to Rainbow. Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes. Soon, everypony was at the doorstep to Twilight's castle. The castle just recently appeared, and the bright blue and purple colors twinkled in the morning light. They walked in, only to be greeted by the eager face of the Princess of Friendship. "I have something spectacular to show you!" Twilight said excitedly. She then brought it out, and it looked like a huge box.

A shocked Rainbow Dash asked, "What in Equestria is that?"

"It's a time machine," Twilight remarked. "Remember that potion that Zecora gave me a little bit after I became a princess? Well, I used that potion and other devices to create this time machine, and I want all of us to try it out! We are going to go to the future!"

Then, a puzzled Spike asked, "Even me?"

"Yes, Spike, even you," Twilight answered.

"This is… awesome!" Rainbow Dash remarked.

"Would anyone see us in the future? Because I want to go to many places, and they may confuse me with the future Rarity," Rarity asked.

"No, we would be invisible to everyone but ourselves! Everypony, let's visit the future!" The seven gleefully hopped in, and Twilight set the date to 20 years into the future. The journey was rough, but soon they found themselves in the future. Luckily, nopony from the future could see the time machine.

"Well, we're here!" Remarked a tired Twilight. "What should we visit first?"

"We should visit my boutique," answered Rarity. They all nodded their heads and went over.

"_I wonder if Rarity's married to me_," Spike thought. He was excited to get to the boutique, and then started imagining their wedding that could come in the future. When they reached the boutique, they peeked in the window to find a handsome, blue-manned unicorn that Rarity recognized. It was Fancypants. Spike was looking everywhere for himself, but only saw the charming unicorn and two little fillies. Then, suddenly, the future Rarity walked in the room. "Your father and I are going to have a fancy, romantic dinner tonight, so I'm going to allow you to go to Twilight-"

"YAYYYYYY!" the fillies yelled before Rarity could finish her sentence. They then bolted down to Twilight's castle. Meanwhile, Spike's heart sank. Rarity was married to Fancypants! He then had a gloomy look on his face while they were walking to Twilight's castle.

"I can't believe it! I was, well will be, married to Fancypants!" Rarity remarked as she joyfully squealed.

"I can't wait to see my family!" Rainbow Dash said with a little bit of sarcasm. Twilight then started blushing, imagining if her future husband was the stallion that she had a crush on now. She couldn't wait to see! When they got to the castle steps they saw the two unicorns bouncing and knocking on the castle door. A royal guard then stepped out and let the two bundles of energy in. The seven walked around the castle to the largest window. The two unicorns were greeted by two alicorns.

"Hey Blue Spark, want to go upstairs and hang?" Asked the orange stallion.

"Yeah, of course!" The young stallion, Blue Spark, remarked. A beautiful alicorn walked gracefully over to the female unicorn.

"Do you want to ask my mother if we can go shopping? I'm sure she'll let us."

"Of couse!, as long as it's good with your mom," replied the unicorn. The two fillies rushed into the kitchen, where a future Twilight stood.

"Mom, can we go shopping?" The alicorn questioned.

"Why of course you can." The fillies then zoomed off. Soon afterwards, a strange flying object hit the frying pan which was levitated by Twilight's magic. The food went all over the floor, and Twilight looked up and saw a remote control helicopter flying around, and the small stallions running up the stairs. Flash Sentry walked in the doorway to the kitchen, and the present-Twilight gawked. Many questions were buzzing through her mind. She was daydreaming, and then she saw her future husband flying up the stairs to give the boys a talk.

"Where am I?" Spike remarked. Twilight looked all over the castle, and she discovered that they can walk through walls with the power.

"I don't know, Spike!" Exclaimed Twilight.

"I can't resist no more! I need to see my future family!" Interrupted an eager Applejack. The six stared at her and then agreed to go over to Sweet Apple Acres. Spike was questioning Twilight.

"I wonder if I moved in with the dragons! I hope not!"

"Well, maybe you were out of the castle for a short time, Spike. I promise that I will find you here in the future before we go home."

"It's okay, Twilight. Everything will eventually happen, and I will see them then." When they all got to Sweet Apple Acres, they saw that the land was two times the size of the present time, and that the apples were red and juicy. They walked through the abundant orchard and Applejack stared wide-eyed. She couldn't believe the future for Sweet Apple Acres. They got to the large and shiny barn, where they walked through the wall. Spike then smiled.

"THERE I AM! I WILL STILL BE HERE IN PONYVILLE!" Yelled an eager Spike. The future Spike walked into the kitchen, reorganizing things on the shelves. They were all beautiful, and one was a picture of Spike and Applejack eating apples. Spike and Applejack were both confused.

"Why would you be in one of the pictures with me?" Questioned a confused Applejack. Suddenly the future Applejack walked into the kitchen.

"Good job, Spike! I was just out picking these apples, and they are nice and juicy! Do you want to call the kids down for a picnic?"

"No, we should make these apples into apple cider!"

"Good idea! We need to call Scales down here. He loves helping us with the cider." Spike then went to the stairs and called down Scales. Soon there was a pony-dragon hybrid in the kitchen.

"Yay! Are we making cider?"

"We sure are!" A happy Scales went over and started making the cider.

"Thanks for telling me this time, mom and dad!"

"MOM AND DAD?" This time it was Applejack's turn to shout. Rainbow Dash nudged her and Spike and gave them a funny look. They both had the strangest expressions on their faces.

"Okay… well then, what's next?"

"I want to go see Sugarcube Corner! I can't wait to see the treats I'm making in the future!" Shouted Pinkie. They all walked over. Pinkie looked at all of the desserts that were lining the counter. She got wide-eyed. She was so focused on the treats that she didn't see a stallion walking down the stairs.

"Huh?" Questioned Rainbow. Pinkie looked up and saw Cheese Sandwich walking down.

"Is Cheese going to visit in the future? But then why would he be upstairs?" Pinkie's question was soon answered as she saw the future Pinkie with a small mare hopping down the stairs. The three ran into the center of town. Cheese and Pinkie stood on a pedestal together. The filly jumped up and down trying to get up with the party ponies.

"Mom, dad, help me!"

"So that's why Cheese Sandwich was in Sugarcube Corner! He is married to…. WAIT… WHAT!" Everypony started laughing at their shocked friend and Pinkie started to get a grin, "Wow! Ponyville will be shown amazing parties in a few years! I'm excited!" Recovering from laughing, they all agreed to visit Fluttershy's cottage.

"When are we going to visit my home? I want to see what awesome tricks I'll be doing soon!" Remarked Rainbow Dash.

"We'll be there soon. Right now, we are going to see Fluttershy's cottage." Answered Twilight. Rainbow then whispered into Twilight's ear,

"Who would Fluttershy be married to? She would be too shy to meet somepony!" Twilight gave Rainbow Dash a glare and then stared at Fluttershy's cottage. There was a big flag on the top with Fluttershy's cutiemark and… an explosion? That's what it looked like. Everypony questioned it. They looked in the window and saw some many different colored things in her cottage.

"Why does her house look like Ponyville when Discord took over?" Rainbow questioned.

"That's because Discord is in her house!" Twilight answered. Two fillies followed behind the draconequus. One look like Discord in a pony form, and the other looked like Fluttershy with spikey mane. Discord sat next to Fluttershy on the couch as the fillies jumped up and down.

"TELL US A STORY!"

"Well, what do you want to hear?" Asked Fluttershy.

"I want to know how you used the Elements of Harmony against dad and turned him into stone!"

"I'm married to Discord?!" The present Fluttershy said aloud. Rainbow Dash looked like she had the same amount of shock as Fluttershy. Twilight then urged them along to Rainbow Dash's house. When they got up to a window, they saw that it looked like a hurricane in the house. Four ponies were flying around. They were all fast as bullets. They then saw a familiar pony. It was Soarin', from the Wonderbolts! Soarin' sat on the couch and the future Rainbow Dash followed. The two fillies flew over to them.

"Please keep chasing us!" The two begged.

"You've played enough chase for today," Rainbow explained. "It's time for lunch!"

"AWWWW!" Cried the fillies. They sat down at the table and waited for the other two. Rainbow Dash pondered the thoughts in her head, but all she said was,

"I'm married to a Wonderbolt! WooHoo!" Everypony started laughing as they made their way back to the time machine.

"Is everypony ready to go, or is there still something you wanted to see?" Asked Twilight.

"I think we've seen everything we need to. If we see too much, we will have nothing to look forward to in the future," Applejack responded. Everypony agreed and stepped in. They soon all made it back to the castle and recounted their stories and thoughts with each other. They were interrupted by a tap on the door.

"Come in!" Twilight answered. To their surprise, Flash Sentry walked in.

"Hello, Princess Twilight Sparkle. Princess Cadence sent me to Ponyville to be your new royal guard!" The mane six stared as Twilight responded to Flash and took them into the kitchen.

"I think this is when my future life begins!"


End file.
